


I Can Share My Mommy

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Series Rewrite- Background Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smidge Of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You realize Dean misses his mom and so you decide to compromise with him about it.





	I Can Share My Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new backstory for my series rewrite. In this, Dean and the reader are 6 years old and Sam is 2.

“Mommy?” You asked, running over to her. She was in the kitchen, doing something that you couldn’t see. She looked pretty busy so you questioned if you should bother her or not.

“Yes, baby?” She asked, looking away from the grownup things and down to you.

“Can I play with Dean?”  You asked, holding the bag of Legos in your hand. You met Dean a year ago, and even though he had a hard time adjusting to the fact that he had a friend, you were going to be there for him; as much as a 6-year-old could. Ever since you met him, you’ve been drawn to him. You had no idea what that meant or why this was but it was the truth. You were always wanting to be with him. You wanted to never leave his side and when you did, you grew sad. Again, you couldn’t explain it; you were 6-years-old.

“I don’t know baby, mommy has a lot of things to do.” Your mom said.

“But I want to play with Dean. I want to play with my Legos. You can see his daddy,” You said, looking at her with wide eyes. She sighed and reached down and picked you up. “Please?”

“Okay, fine. But only for a little while because I have things to do later, okay?” You nodded excitedly and got down from her hold. You couldn’t wait until you saw Dean. Your mom smiled and got up, gathering her things into her purse. She grabbed her keys and took your hand, taking you to the car. She strapped you into your car seat and got behind the wheel. You smiled the whole way to Dean’s house. Wait, scratch that. You smiled the whole way to Dean’s motel room. What was he doing at a motel room?

Whenever you and Dean hung out, he always came to your house. You’ve never been to his place but this time you wanted to surprise him. When your mom parked, you could barely be contained in your seat. You were so excited. You grabbed your bag of Legos when she unstrapped you and she picked you up, placing you on the ground. You ran to the right motel room and knocked on the door. It didn’t take long for the door to open and you looked up at John with a smile.

“Y/M/N, Y/N, what a nice surprise. What are you two doing here?” John opened his door wider to let you and your mom inside. You walked inside and looked around the tiny place. You saw the crib with Sam sleeping inside but no Dean.

“Where’s Dean? I brought my Legos to play.” You said, holding the bag.

“I think he’s the bathroom,” John said, smiling at you.

“Why do you live here? Don’t you have a house?” You asked, not knowing it was inappropriate.

“Y/N! You don’t ask those kinds of questions.” Your mom scolded you.

“It’s okay. Well, Y/N, you see, my house is being painted. I didn’t want Dean or Sammy to get hurt by the paint smells.” John said. You nodded, believing every word he said.

“Okay. I’ll wait for Dean.” You said, walking over to the bathroom. As you got closer to the door, you could hear the quiet sobs of Dean. You frowned, wondering why he was crying. You looked back at John and your mom who was sitting at the table, laughing as if they knew each other for a long time. You reached for the knob, glad that it turned. You opened the door and looked to see the broken boy by the bathtub. Upon seeing you, he tried to stop crying but the tears didn’t seem to stop. He stared at you with broken green eyes and a broken soul. You got tears yourself because you didn’t like seeing him like that. You didn’t like seeing any kid this sad. You closed the door and walked to him, taking a seat next to him.

“Why are you crying?” You asked, looking at him. He shook his head, not looking away from you.

“Come on, Dean. You can tell me. I’m good at keeping secrets. I even brought Legos with me so we can play with them.” You said, putting the bag in front of you.

“It’s my mommy.” He whispered. At the word ‘mommy’, he broke into more tears. You knew that she died because John told you that his mother is a very sensitive subject for Dean. You didn’t know how she died but that she did. You reached for him and put your tiny hand on his even tinier shoulder.

“Don’t cry.” You said, frowning.

“I just miss her so much.” Dean cried some more. You didn’t know exactly how to help. You scooted closer to him and pulled him into you, placing his head on your chest.

“It’s okay, Dean. I can share my mommy. She’s great. She makes my lunch and reads me bedtime stories and sings with me. She can come over here and she can help you. I promise I won’t be sad. I don’t want you to be sad so I’ll share my mommy with you.” Dean sniffled and he looked up at you with the tiniest of smiles. He nodded, wiping away his tears.

“You can come over again and you can even sleep there. We can share my bed! It’s very comfy and I’ll even let you hold my blankie. I can share my toys and you can have half my sandwich.” You said, smiling at him. Dean gave you a real smile, feeling better now that you were with him.

“You said you brought Legos with you?” He asked, looking at the bag. You nodded, smiling widely and handing him the bag. If he wanted to play in the bathroom, then that is what you would do. You liked seeing him smile.


End file.
